


Everyone's Slept with the Crown Prince

by the crown prince of faerghus (salamancialilypad)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blowjobs, Dimitri Fucks, Dimitri/Everyone, F/M, M/M, Mild embarrassment kink, Oneshot, Pegging, Pre-Time Skip, also i do say fuck canon time line in this story, and only in the first two paragraphs, mercedes turns him down so technically he doesnt get with her BUT, mild blasphemy, that said its all, the only underage things that happen are between two consensual underage boys right at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamancialilypad/pseuds/the%20crown%20prince%20of%20faerghus
Summary: It was, perhaps, unfortunate that everyone in the blue lions seemed to have slept with the Crown Prince.





	Everyone's Slept with the Crown Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to read the tags! Everything is consensual, but there are a few paragraphs of consensual underage smut right at the beginning.  
Also titled: I don't know when I decided Dimitri fucks but he does.

It was, perhaps, unfortunate that everyone in the blue lions seemed to have slept with the crown prince. 

Dedue was his first, though now that he thought about it, Dimitri wasn’t sure if he knew that. They were young, and the prince had woken with a start in the night, unsure what was happening, his sheets wet. He couldn’t help but cry out, and within seconds his faithful friend was by his side. He was only a year older than his prince, but he knew what was happening. He carefully took Dimitri in his hand and began to take care of his prince the only way he knew how, letting him writhe and moan against him, and then finally, spill over his fingers. 

That was far from the last time that Dedue would be called upon to take care of his prince, but after a time, his duties were lessened as Dimitri met Felix. 

Felix wasn’t about to call the crown prince his friend. They were actually fairly far from it: Felix did his best to berate the prince, and Dimitri made no effort to dispel any of the rumors that the future head of the house of Fraldarious spread. But then, rather suddenly, was the tragedy of Duscur, and with it came a new nickname: the boar prince. Felix wondered if he was secretly proud of the nickname the second he said it aloud in his prince’s presence. He was definitely proud of coming up with such an apt name. Maybe he was just as proud that he found the prince in his bedroom that night. Dimitri had laid flat against his bed and gave him such an expression that Felix was taken aback. The look on his face wasn’t sorrow or loss, not yet. That night, in Felix’s bed, it was pure want, lust guiding his movements, mouth open and panting as he outstretched his arms for Felix to join him. Felix made it exceedingly clear what he thought of his prince’s unseemly behavior, but it only seemed to rile Dimitri up more. He made a keening noise and Felix fell into bed with him quite literally. His hand wrapped itself around them as they grinded together, and with his forehead firmly pressed against Dimitri’s, he berated his prince until he wailed and came. It’s only then does Dimitri cry.

Felix introduced him to Sylvain, rather out of the blue one day, and as soon as he met him, Dimitri realized why.

Sylvain was a character, constantly surrounded in some scandal or another. His crest was very blatantly the only thing keeping him in his house and not out on the street, and Sylvain didn’t pretend it was any other way. It was as if he went out of his way to cause as much trouble as possible and see what he could get away with. All Dimitri had to do was crook his finger at Sylvain and the boy would practically come running, tripping at the crown prince’s heels to get a taste. Dimitri let him have as much as he wanted, of course. Sylvain would show up at the gates to Castle Faerghus after any sort of heated argument with his parents and Dimitri would let him inside, let him stay with him for “as long as he needs!” with only one caveat: he paid for his time at the castle by spending his nights with his prince. And pay for his time he did: Dimitri was all but insatiable when he had someone staying in his room with him. He would constantly be touching Sylvain like he couldn’t keep his hands off of him, stroking his length reverentially and dotting his skin with hickeys. It was less common that Sylvain touched his prince in return, but even if he didn’t, Sylvain always went home feeling very, very well taken care of, if very, very tired. 

By meeting Felix and Sylvain, of course Dimitri was introduced to Ingrid, a childhood friend of both boys. 

Ingrid was even more adventurous than Dimitri. She was bold, too, and Dimitri would swear up and down that what they tried was her idea. She had, to put it delicately, a rather large phallic object that she would refuse to say where it came from, and she’d managed to attach a few pieces of leather to it in a way that allowed it to tie around her waist, also for reasons that she wouldn’t expound upon. Whenever he was in the mood, Dimitri made good on his open invitation to the house Galatea, where he found himself face first in Ingrid’s sheets. She reached for the oil she’d heated up herself and slowly began to open Dimitri up, stretching him until he begged, and then slowly sliding inside of him, only to pull back out, and then begin to move in earnest. When Dimitri came it was sharp and sudden, and Ingrid pulled out, collapsing on her back beside him to slip fingers underneath her harness while her prince watched. Dimitri slept there that night, sore, sticky, and satisfied. 

Dimitri met Annette rather out of the blue one day while touring the Royal School of Sorcery.

Annette was the top of her class easily, and so when the prince decided to stop by, the professors and instructors decided that it would be none other than Annette to show him around. He was immediately charmed by her; she had the best marks in the academy, and yet she was clumsy and more than a little scatterbrained. Dimitri invited her to the suite where he was staying that night, and after a fair amount of blushing, she agreed to stop by. Dimitri welcomed her with open arms, twirling her rather dramatically around his room, and then chatting with her until she felt marginally less nervous. He propositioned her as gentlemanly as he could, and when she agreed wholeheartedly, he slowly stripped her of her uniform, laying her gently down on his bed. He positioned himself between her legs and slowly began to eat her out, pressing his nose against her clit and licking her sex with broad, flat strokes, and then, swirling his tongue around her opening, until she came hard against his face. 

The very next day, Annette introduced him to Mercedes, her best friend. 

Mercedes was a very devout churchgoer, and so if Dimitri was looking for her, he knew that the chapel was the best place to start. He would sit next to her in the pews and listen to her whisper prayers under her breath. She was so kind and selfless that Dimitri was enamored, and one day when the chapel was mostly empty, he whispered her name to get her attention and then kissed her. She let his hand settle on her chest, but when he asked for more, she smiled sheepishly and turned him down, leaving him in the chapel alone. 

Dimitri had met Lord Lenato once or twice, but was surprised when suddenly he went to visit the merchant and found that he had a new adoptive son, nearly his own age. 

Ashe was charming, and Dimitri let him talk his ear off about the princely and knightly stories in Lord Lenato’s extensive collection of books. He asked Dimitri question upon question, until Lenato suggested that maybe Ashe not bother his guest, at which Ashe blushed a violent shade of red and apologized profusely. It didn’t stop Ashe from slipping into Dimitri’s room in the night, asking how his prince was finding his stay, and if there was anything he could help with. Dimitri knew what he was asking, and asked him instead if Ashe wanted to stay the night with him. Ashe, relieved, knelt by the side of his prince’s bed and fumbled with Dimitri’s sleepwear, happily taking Dimiri’s length into his mouth and then later, dutifully swallowing everything his prince gave him. 

Dimitri met his professor years after he met the rest of his friends, but there was something so different about the professor that he couldn’t help but be attracted to them.

He acted on his desire only a few short months after they met, staying late after one of his professor’s lectures, perching himself on their desk as he asked inane questions until they looked up at him, asking wordlessly if he actually needed anything, or if he was just there to waste time. And so Dimitri stopped beating around the bush and asked his professor to sleep with him, and his professor, despite everything, agreed to his advances. They locked the door to their classroom, and Dimitri whined. He hopped off the desk, sinking to his knees at the professor’s feet, palming himself through his pants as the professor unbuttoned their uniform. Dimitri shuffled forward and took care of the rest, mouthing his professor desperately, using every trick he knew, doing his best to show off. When his professor finally came, Dimitri was all but panting with the effort, but he swallowed and then wiped his mouth, pulling away, looking so desperate and out of it that his professor couldn’t help but lend him a hand, working him until he came too.

**Author's Note:**

> comment / kudos if you liked! thanks for reading
> 
> my social media links: sallilypad.carrd.co


End file.
